


Bienvenue parmi nous

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Humor, M/M, Wet Dream, Woke Up Gay
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a des matins, comme ça, où certains préfèreraient ne jamais s'être réveillés... Deathmask and Co.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bienvenue parmi nous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/gifts).



> Personnages/Couples : Deathmask… et ses collègues de travail  
> Disclaimer : Saint Seiya est la propriété de Masami Kurumada, la Shueisha et Toei Animation.  
> Nombre de mots: 4 600  
> Communauté LJ/Prompt : Kinkenstock/1er décembre - macho qui se réveille gay - "il voyait tout d'un oeil nouveau"  
> Notes (& Avertissements): Alors, deux choses ! La première, c’est l’utilisation massivement abusive de clichés plus lourds les uns que les autres concernant la gay attitude, mais c’est pour la « bonne cause ». La seconde concerne les références faites à la fic « In bed with Aldébaran » de Dilly, merci à elle de m’avoir autorisée à les utiliser !

**Bienvenue parmi nous**

 

 

_1 – Une séance d’onanisme qui tourne mal._

 

Lorsque le Cancer se réveille ce matin-là, il a la bouche pâteuse, les cervicales hachées menues et une trique monumentale. Non pas que la présence de cette dernière soit une surprise mais son ampleur a de quoi laisser son propriétaire songeur, compte tenu de l’inconfort manifeste du canapé défoncé sur lequel il s’est endormi la veille, la nuque tordue à angle droit contre l’accoudoir. Pas les meilleures conditions pour générer le bien-être adéquat qui puisse expliquer une manifestation aussi vigoureuse de _l’autre_ partie de son cerveau. 

Au moment où sa main droite décide d’aller fourrager sous son caleçon histoire de tâter le terrain, il tourne un regard encore clignotant vers l’écran de la télévision ; le son coupé ne l’empêche pas de juger de la niaiserie du soap matinal, à l’aune du tour de poitrine de la blonde héroïne. D’ailleurs, devant quelle débilité a-t-il donc bien pu s’endormir la veille ? La réponse à cette question lui échappe tandis que ses doigts définitivement plus réveillés que lui s’activent le long de son anatomie. Ses yeux se referment, résignés devant la nécessité hygiénique. 

Stop ! 

C’est quoi ce film ? Où est passé le scénario habituel ?! Des seins surdimensionnés de la très cruche mais très mignonne petite Saori Kido, nulle trace. Du fouet du Caméléon éthéré, aucun écho. Du fessier de la rouquine inaccessible, pas de sensation moelleuse. Et des griffes de sa compatriote – ah, les ongles de Shaina ! – non, décidément le souvenir on ne peut plus virtuel de leur passage délicieusement douloureux sur sa peau refuse de s’éveiller. Que… ? La main de Deathmask accélère le mouvement au moment même où son propriétaire aimerait bien dénicher le bouton “pause” de sa cervelle soudainement en panne. Parce que c’est bien de cela qu’il s’agit n’est-ce pas ? D’un dysfonctionnement majeur. D’un… bug. Parce que ce qui a remplacé le panel féminin - certes limité, mais on fait ce qu’on peut avec ce qu’on a sous les yeux, chaque jour qu’Athéna fait - de son livre d’images habituel est hors de propos. _Hors de question._ Ce ne sont plus que torses luisants de sueur où des pectoraux parfaitement dessinés ont remplacé les poitrines opulentes, hanches dures et étroites, fesses fermes et… et… une, non, deux, non, plusieurs ! – manifestations turgescentes de désir, toutes, sans exception, tendues vers lui, contre lui, contre son ventre, contre ses reins, et qui se frottent contre sa peau, le pressent, le brûlent, toujours plus proches, toujours plus vite, toujours plus _loin_. 

C’est avec des velléités de meurtre que l’Italien parvient enfin à rouvrir les yeux sur les dégâts humides et poisseux laissés par sa main, laquelle, penaude, finit par retomber contre sa cuisse pour aller s’essuyer derrière un coussin. C’est une manie, chez elle, d’aller se planquer à chaque fois qu’elle a fait une bêtise. Bientôt, elle va dire que ce n’est pas de sa faute et qu’elle ne fait que son devoir…

Le Cancer finit par refermer la bouche. Pour ravaler son souffle saccadé. Pour déglutir l’air qui lui manque tout à coup, alors que son corps frissonne encore sous la violence du choc. Tant bien que mal il se redresse, pose ses pieds sur le tapis élimé avant de se lever. Et de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Il grommelle – elle commence bien la journée, tiens ! – tout en en se débarrassant de son caleçon souillé qu’il balance à l’autre bout de la pièce. Et lorsque l’eau glacée gicle sur ses épaules, il tâche de ne se persuader que d’une seule chose : il n’a pas rêvé ça. Il ne l’a même pas cauchemardé. Non, ça n’est _jamais_  arrivé. Et le chuintement continu de la douche qu’il laisse couler longtemps, très longtemps, couvre une autre de ses pensées, celle qu’il ne veut surtout pas envisager avoir ne serait-ce que formée : jamais il n’a autant pris son pied.

_2 – Une journée ordinaire dans la vie d’un chevalier d’or._

 

Lorsque la garde rapprochée d’Athéna n’a pas d’obligation particulière - à savoir autre que celle consistant à taper sur moins fort que soi, à se chamailler pour savoir lequel est le plus puissant, à rivaliser d’éloquence vaseuse pendant que l’adversaire retombe pour la énième fois sur le sommet de son crâne ou à se sacrifier pour l’honneur de leur déesse - elle vit des journées paisibles, qui se succèdent, toutes identiques, sur un rythme immuable. Le matin, petit-déjeuner, séance de décrassage de quelques heures et passage aux thermes. L’après-midi, les plus assidus – ou fayots, c’est selon – travaillent en collaboration avec le Pope en vue d’alléger sa charge, quant aux autres, ils laissent libre cours à leur oisiveté. Deathmask faisait bien évidemment partie de la seconde catégorie. 

Et il entendait bien ne pas se gâcher cette journée-ci sous prétexte que son cerveau avait fait des nœuds improbables une heure plus tôt. Livia venait d’ailleurs d’arriver. La gironde servante s’affairait déjà à ranger les appartements du Cancer lorsque celui-ci sortit de la salle d’eau et d’un geste négligent, mû par l’habitude, il asséna une petite tape sur les fesses de celle-ci en passant derrière elle ; un couinement tout aussi peu surprenant lui échappa tandis qu’elle se retournait, l’œil brillant tout en susurrant le sempiternel : « Maître Deathmask ! Vous alors… » et de se rapprocher du chevalier d’or, la croupe en proue et la lippe humide. 

Alors qu’en temps normal, l’Italien aurait retroussé la très courte tunique avant de percher sur la table celle qui se trouvait dedans pour lui témoigner toute la satisfaction qu’il retirait de la qualité de son travail, ce matin-là, il la toisa alors qu’elle continuait à se frotter contre son entrejambe. Il y avait un il ne savait quoi qui… S’agissait-il de la lourde poitrine qui s’écrasait comme deux melons trop mûrs contre son torse nu ? Ou de l’odeur ? Oui, ce parfum lourd, sirupeux, qui montait de la chevelure huilée vers ses narines, qui exsudait de la peau blanche de la servante, lui retournait l’estomac. Sans doute une nouveauté de qualité discutable, achetée deux euros six sous sur le marché de Rodorio. Certainement, puisqu’il n’y avait jamais prêté attention _avant_. En tout cas, c’était loin d’être une réussite. Sans ménagement, il la repoussa pour se diriger vers son armoire et en sortir une chemise propre.

« Maître ? » Le ton de Livia était interrogateur et elle hésitait encore à se rajuster jusqu’à ce que :

« C’est quoi ça ?

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Et bien… ça ! » Le tueur du Sanctuaire venait de faire volte-face, chemise enfilée, un bras tendu rageusement sous le nez de la servante : « Le pli, là, sur la manche !

— Mais… Maître Deathmask… vous… » Balbutia-t-elle, désarçonnée, avant de se retrouver aussi sec les bras chargés d’un paquet de linge, pourtant propre et fleurant bon la lavande.

« Repasse-moi tout ça, et correctement ! » Il se saisit d’un tee-shirt noir qu’il revêtit avec quelques difficultés – _un peu serré ce truc…_ – et tout en se dirigeant vers la porte sans un regard pour la servante, il marmonna : « Le personnel, de nos jours… » 

Eberluée, Livia demeura de longues minutes debout devant le battant à demi refermé, toujours encombrée par son repassage inattendu. Avant de soupirer. Alors lui aussi, maintenant ?

Enfin, il ne lui restait plus qu’à demander conseil à Christen, sa collègue qui oeuvrait au douzième. Après tout, en terme de crise d’hystérie ménagère, elle en connaissait un rayon, la Suédoise…

 

* * *

 

Comme d’habitude, ils étaient déjà tous, ou presque, aux arènes. Comme d’habitude, le Cancer en bon dernier fut gratifié d’un panel de regards aussi diversifiés qu’il y avait de chevaliers d’or présents, entre reproches de la part des sages, sarcasmes de la part des fortes têtes et gourmandise de la part… et bien d’un seul, dont la voix suraiguë précéda la ruée nordique vers sa place favorite aux côtés de l’Italien. Et comme d’habitude, ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel de consternation. Sauf que ce jour-là, il considéra que la couleur des cieux s’accordait étrangement avec le regard énamouré qu’Aphrodite avait accroché sur lui. Il ne l’avait jamais remarqué auparavant. 

« Joli tee-shirt. » Constata le Suédois, en tâtant l’étoffe tendue sur le biceps du Cancer. Il tira un peu plus dessus, dénudant quelques centimètres carrés de la clavicule de son alter ego et par la même l’occasion, l’entraîna vers lui. « Le noir te va si bien… » Rajouta-t-il avec un clin d’œil appuyé qui fit légèrement remonter son grain de beauté vers la tempe. Ce petit jeu, Aphrodite avait coutume de s’y adonner quotidiennement ; certes il savait qu’il n’avait rien à attendre de celui qui l’avait toujours considéré comme une “chochotte”, parce que se battre avec des roses – parfumées en plus ! – n’avait rien de très viril, sans compter la vénération que portait Aphrodite à sa propre beauté, et à celle des autres. Mais voir le ténébreux Italien lui battre froid tout en se laissant taquiner l’amusait prodigieusement. 

Aussi fût-il plus que surpris lorsqu’il se rendit compte que l’autre ne le lâchait pas du regard et n’avait pas dégagé son bras. Pourquoi diable le fixait-il ainsi ?

Ce fut en substance la question que Deathmask se posa lorsqu’il prit enfin conscience qu’il était en train de dévorer des yeux le joli visage d’Aphrodite, de détailler la finesse de sa peau et la pureté de ses traits. Qu’il venait de découvrir que le chevalier des Poissons était beau, tout simplement.

La voix aigre de Shura le sauva de cette soudaine révélation dérangeante laquelle menaçait de s’inscrire durablement dans son esprit court-circuité :

« C’est maintenant que tu te pointes ?

— Ouais, ça va. »Deathmask dégagea son bras un peu trop brutalement pour ne pas sidérer le Suédois qui plissa les yeux, sous l’effet d’une révélation saugrenue. « De toute manière… tu ne m’as pas attendu.

— Manquerait plus que ça. »

En effet, le Capricorne ruisselait de sueur, sous ses protections de cuir. Une serviette enroulée sur ses épaules nues, il dénouait les bandes de coton autour de ses poignets tout en épongeant d’un geste énervé, et son front, et sa nuque.

« Tu vas rester planté là ?

— Hein ? »

Deathmask sursauta. L’Espagnol se pencha vers lui, les poings sur les hanches et l’air suspicieux :

« T’as un problème, le rital ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » 

Très. Bonne. Question. Peut-être parce que ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il voyait d’aussi près la peau lardée de fines cicatrices du Capricorne ? Enfin… non, évidemment, depuis toutes ces années, rien de nouveau sous le soleil. Mais cette vision venait de réveiller un souvenir récent dans la cervelle du Cancer. Voire même… Tout frais du matin. Et une réminiscence précise de remonter de son entrejambe jusqu’au creux de son ventre, avant d’aller mourir dans sa nuque laquelle vit quelques mèches cobalt se hérisser. A peu près aussi vite qu’un crabe se carapate lorsque le danger le menace.

Et Deathmask de glisser de quelques pas vers le côté, à distance prudente d’un Capricorne perplexe.

« Pas envie ce matin. Préfère regarder. » L’autre haussa les épaules :

— Comme tu veux. De toute manière, en ce qui me concerne, j’ai mon compte. A tout à l’heure. »

 

Dans l’intervalle, Aphrodite avait quitté son gradin pour aller frayer avec le camp d’en face. Celui des gentils. Depuis la mise en place de la résurrection généralisée, les uns et les autres qui s’étaient d’abord regardés en chiens de faïence avaient fini par se rapprocher avec circonspection, même si les séances quotidiennes d’entraînement se soldaient encore par des affrontements avec un tenace arrière-goût revanchard. D’aucuns hésitaient encore, toutefois : et les allers-retours incessants avaient fini par lasser les jumeaux qui se tenaient entre les deux, plantés dans le sable de l’arène.

Les échos des combats montaient jusqu’aux oreilles de Deathmask. Ce n’était que jurons, cris, mais aussi ahanements dans l’effort, souffles coupés puis repris, au rythme des corps qui s’entrechoquaient, là, juste en contrebas. Ce spectacle hypnotique fut tout à coup bousculé par l’entrée en lice de Shaina et de Marine auxquelles les hommes cédèrent la place de bonne grâce. Le Cancer s’en irrita. _« Saleté de bonnes femmes… »_ L’Italien avait coutume de siffler et de moquer les deux chevaliers d’argent à chaque fois qu’elles se targuaient de faire montre de leurs capacités. Pitoyables du point de vue de Deathmask. Le seul intérêt qu’il trouvait habituellement à ces démonstrations résidait dans les angles de vue improbables que les deux femmes offraient sur des parties de leurs anatomies qu’il avait toujours convoitées des yeux, dans l’optique d’approfondir – un jour ? – la question. Mais ce jour-là, sa frustration naissante n’avait pas grand-chose à voir avec la nécessité d’assister à un spectacle affligeant de médiocrité.

Aldébaran et Aiolia venaient de se rasseoir l’un à côté de l’autre, sur les gradins d’en face. Contre toute attente, le matou du cinquième ne portait pas une folle attention à la séance d’entraînement de sa compagne officielle et semblait plus intéressé par l’imposant genou du Taureau qui touchait le sien, et tout à fait fasciné par sa grande main qui se posait à intervalles réguliers sur sa jambe nue. Il la suivait d’un regard attentif, cette main, large et solide et à un moment donné… _Nom d’Athéna !_ Il en emprisonna les doigts épais entre ses cuisses. Oh, cela ne dura que quelques secondes et un autre moins attentif que le Cancer à cet instant n’aurait pas été fichu de se rendre compte qu’Aldébaran n’avait absolument pas cherché à se libérer et que c’était un grec tout rougissant sous ses bouclettes qui avait discrètement relâché sa propre emprise. 

Alors ça… c’était nouveau. Tout en tâchant de _ne pas_  imaginer quelle sensation pouvait procurer une main aussi massive que celle du Brésilien, Deathmask chercha Aphrodite des yeux. La concierge attitrée des lieux ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir remarqué ce petit manège douteux. Et force lui fut de constater que non seulement la grande folle l’avait bien noté, mais qu’en plus il s’en amusait ouvertement… de concert avec tous les autres. Est-ce à dire que cela durait depuis plusieurs jours ? Plusieurs… semaines ? Là, sous ses yeux, et que lui, Deathmask du Cancer, Deathmask l’impitoyable, Deathmask la menace n’avait rien vu ? Qu’il avait été berné comme le dernier des abrutis ? Que des hommes bien virils sous tous rapports s’empapaoutaient au vu et au su de tout le monde ? Que l’éphèbe grec dont il détaillait de là où il se trouvait le dessin des muscles, l’arrondi de l’aréole brune pointant sous les bretelles de cuir, le creux racé des obliques qui disparaissaient sous le pantalon étroitement ajusté, était capable de succomber sous les charmes de la montagne du deuxième ? 

L’Italien eut chaud tout à coup. Et l’évocation de la scène terrifiante déforma douloureusement son jean, l’obligeant à tendre sa cuisse devant lui. Ce Grec, là… il en détourna le regard. Il lui rappelait furieusement quelque chose avec son plastron de cuir, ses poings renforcés… mais quoi ? Il voulut se raccrocher à l’évidence, à la… logique. Là, en bas, à quelques mètres, Marine affrontait sa consoeur. La rouquine _était_ la régulière d’Aiolia. Il s’agissait là d’un fait acquis. Mais lorsqu’il s’avisa que les deux femmes, non contentes de se tourner autour, venaient de se ruer l’une vers l’autre, leurs visages masqués espacés d’à peine quelques millimètres, et que les ongles de Shaina s’étaient agrippés à la peau nue du dos de Marine qu’ils griffaient avec délectation, cela en fut trop. Le tueur du Sanctuaire détala, con il diavolo in corpo.

 

* * *

 

Lorsque la lourde porte de bronze se referma derrière lui, il s’y adossa, avec un soupir de soulagement. C’est qu’il avait bien failli ne pas y arriver… Shaka s’était mis en travers de son chemin ou plutôt, non, c’était lui qui était malencontreusement tombé _dessus_. Sur une Vierge agenouillée en plein milieu de son chemin, en extase absolue devant l’un des rosiers qu’Aphrodite avait amplement disséminés dans le Sanctuaire. Son corps scandaleusement mince était penché sur les fleurs immaculées et sa voix douce égrenait quelques vérités absconses auxquelles adhéraient ses deux larbins attitrés qui hochaient la tête avec une ferveur et une cadence parfaites. Et tandis que le bel Indien tâchait de convaincre Deathmask de la plus pure beauté – beauté à laquelle le Cancer s’était surpris à souscrire avec horreur – ce dernier n’avait pu s’empêcher de reluquer le galbe de la cuisse d’albâtre échappée des voiles du chevalier. Une attention par ailleurs visiblement partagée par les deux crétins dont les ricanements l’avaient poursuivi jusqu’à son refuge. 

Devant lui régnait la pénombre laiteuse des thermes, de laquelle émergeaient de loin en loin les fûts des doriennes, dont les sommets se perdaient sous la voûte et les bases dans une eau translucide. La vapeur flottait, indécise, à la surface du vaste bassin silencieux. Le lieu ne constituait pas précisément le meilleur remède qui soit à sa fébrilité compte tenu de l’affluence aux heures de pointe ; mais non seulement ses usagers habituels étaient cantonnés aux arènes pendant encore un bon moment mais aussi et surtout si le cinglé du troisième y avait trouvé quelque réconfort lors de ses accès mégalomaniaques, alors le Cancer avait des chances de se remettre les idées – et le reste – en place. 

L’eau pourtant tiède lui parut glacée lorsqu’il y coula son corps en feu. Mais sa tentative d’appliquer le même traitement à son esprit – la mort par noyade ne passa pas bien loin – fut un échec. Il eut beau s’ébrouer, cracher et tousser, le trouble qui n’avait eu de cesse de grandir depuis le début de la matinée ne voulut pas se dissiper. D’abord ces images qui lui avaient procuré un plaisir inavouable. Ensuite cette appréciation inattendue de son entourage masculin – avec en parallèle la dépréciation tout aussi soudaine de la moitié femelle de l’humanité. Et enfin… Non pas que certains penchants de ses condisciples soient une révélation. Voir un Milo passer ses journées, collé, vautré, avachi sur son “glaçon d’amour” avait de quoi rendre tolérant le plus machos des hommes, non pas par noblesse mais par résignation. Se faire courser en permanence par une poiscaille nymphomane permettait de remettre les choses en perspective et de relativiser. Mais que les statistiques s’enrichissent coup sur coup du dépositaire du symbole le plus viril du lot et du roi de la jungle, ça faisait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Et voilà que lui-même, le beau gosse, le tombeur certifié – Aldo la classe ! – s’émouvait comme une jeune fille devant les biscotos de ses confrères… Alors quoi ? Voyons voir : il vivait, dormait, respirait, s’entraînait dans un monde où la testostérone tenait lieu de onzième commandement. Le trop est-il l’ennemi du bien ? Trop longtemps qu’il était là, trop souvent qu’il fréquentait ses alter ego. Ca avait fini par lui chambouler les hormones. Et donc… _Donc, faut que je me casse. Et vite fait._ _Et si possible dans un endroit bourré de gonzesses. Oui, voilà, c’est ça qu’il…_

 

* * *

 

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es arrivé ? »

Deathmask sursauta si fort que le rebord de marbre qui lui tenait lieu d’appui-tête encaissa le contrecoup plutôt violent d’un crâne sous l’effet de la surprise.

— Shura ?! »

Le Capricorne venait d’apparaître au détour d’une colonne et visiblement, était là depuis un bon bout de temps. Quelques mèches sombres collaient à ses pommettes en sueur et la couleur de sa peau s’était adoucie sous l’effet d’une immersion prolongée.

« Ben oui, quoi, Shura. Mais avec ta tronche, on a l’impression que tu viens de voir un fantôme. » Ricana l’Espagnol. 

Un fantôme, non, mais un fantasme, sûrement. Paralysé, le Cancer fixait son vis-à-vis qui le surplombait, sa nudité à peine masquée par le miroir changeant de la surface de l’eau, qui clapotait doucement. Ca non plus, ce n’était pas nouveau. Se retrouver ensemble aux thermes. Quoi de plus normal ? Pourtant, là, à quelques centimètres de son épaule – qu’il ne pouvait pas reculer sous peine de s’encastrer dans la paroi du bassin – la hanche de l’Espagnol l’effleurait. Et la lumière chiche des lieux se contentait de souligner mal à propos les lignes saillantes des muscles du ventre et du torse, laissant dans l’ombre le visage acéré de leur propriétaire.

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Demanda ce dernier, son ton goguenard ayant laissé place à une inquiétude diffuse mais retenue.

— Je pensais… que j’étais seul.

— Ah, je vois. Je te dérange donc.

— Oui. » _Non !_ Rétorqua l’esprit du Cancer– du moins sa partie inférieure – lorsque Shura affecta de s’éloigner. Il haussa un sourcil, comme s’il avait entendu un écho contradictoire, avant de dire lentement :

« Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas rester là trop longtemps. Pas très bon cette chaleur quand on a la tête en vrac. Tu viens ? Je te paie une bière.

— Je… Je ne peux pas.

— Comment ça ?

— Je ne peux _pas_. Pas _maintenant._  »

Et le Capricorne de lorgner sur son vieux camarade plongé dans l’eau jusqu’au cou et qui l’observait, désespéré.

« Qu’est-ce que… »

Lorsque Shura descendit à la hauteur du Cancer, et qu’il plongea ses bras dans l’eau, Deathmask sut qu’il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière.

Et lorsque la main droite du Capricorne se referma sur l’objet de sa honte, il comprit qu’il était perdu.

« Tiens donc… » L’Espagnol laissa échapper un petit rire. « C’est moi qui te mets dans cet état _là_? » Il resserra ses doigts et amorça un premier mouvement ascendant qui arracha un hoquet à sa victime malencontreusement consentante.

« Oh…Et… comme ça ? » L’étreinte s’accentua alors que Deathmask voyait – sentait – le corps de l’autre se rapprocher inexorablement du sien, une cuisse se glisser entre les siennes, une chair durcie s’appuyer contre son ventre et des lèvres fines se loger à la base de son cou. « C’est mieux ? »

L’italien ne put rien émettre d’autre de plus constructif qu’un râle étouffé lorsque la main libre de son tortionnaire se faufila au bas de ses reins pour en explorer l’accès. Celui-là même dont son possesseur était persuadé d’avoir jeté la clé au fond d’un puits anonyme. Comme quoi, tout finit toujours par être retrouvé. Son bassin s’arqua vers l’avant pour échapper à l’inquisition ce qui eut pour effet de définitivement le coller à Shura. Ce dernier se méprit-il ou profita-t-il de la situation ? Cette question on ne peut plus cruciale se dissipa dans l’esprit de Deathmask dès lors que l’espace disponible se retrouva brutalement… occupé.

 

* * *

 

« Pousse-toi ! Mais, pousse-toi, sale bête, je ne vois rien ! »

En désespoir de cause, Aphrodite cessa de bousculer Aldébaran – décidément bien mal taillé pour l’espionnage – et faufila sa tête sous le bras de ce dernier, avant d’ouvrir des yeux de merlan frit :

« Mazette ! Je commençais à m’en douter mais alors là… »

Les deux voyeurs, dûment camouflés derrière une dorienne, mataient sans la moindre vergogne avec, au fond du regard, une étincelle de tendresse pour le premier et un feu d’artifice de concupiscence pour le second. Lequel dut plaquer sa main contre sa bouche pour ne pas laisser fuser son contentement hystérique :

« Regarde, Aldébaran ! Mais c’est qu’il aime ça en plus ! » 

 

Sans avoir la plus petite idée du “comment”, Deathmask savait qu’ils étaient observés. Et par qui. Pourtant difficile de se concentrer, besogné comme il l’était. Ses omoplates heurtaient en cadence le rebord du bassin, tandis que ses cuisses étreignaient spasmodiquement le torse de Shura à chacun de ses assauts. Et bien malgré lui, il criait. De plaisir. De jouissance quand explosait la lumière aveuglante dans ses reins et sous ses paupières fermées. Une part, une toute petite et minuscule et riquiqui part de lui-même hurlait à l’infamie, au viol, au déshonneur, tâchait de se débattre, de l’entraîner là où tout cela ne pouvait pas arriver, mais l’euphorie de ses sens réduisit la voix protestataire au silence. Et le dernier cri qui lui échappa lui appartenait en propre. 

Subjugués, les deux espions libérèrent leur souffle en même temps que le Cancer et en catimini, reculèrent dans l’ombre. Aldébaran baissa la tête vers son collègue des Poissons encore tout émoustillé et demanda, le plus sérieusement du monde :

« Dis Aphrodite, tu crois que si je lui propose une part de tarte aux amandes, il acceptera ? »

 

Le visage de Shura gisait encore contre l’épaule de l’Italien lorsqu’il murmura, avec un sourire dans la voix : « Bienvenue parmi nous, Deathmask… »

 

 

_3 – De l’influence de la télévision_

 

« … Deathmask, réveille-toi ! Death’, hé, oh ! »

Une claque sonore acheva d’extirper le Cancer de son sommeil agité, et tel un ressort, il se redressa sur le canapé, un dernier cri mourant sur ses lèvres. Hébété, son regard flou parcourut la pièce, dévisageant sans vraiment les voir ses invités impromptus.

« Et ben… tu sais que tu gueulais comme un cochon qu’on égorge ? » Shura le dévisageait, penché au dessus de lui, tout en rigolant. « On n’a pas eu le choix, il a bien fallu qu’on vienne te réveiller. »

L’Italien couina : « Ne me touche _pas_  ! » et sous le regard stupéfait du Capricorne, eut un mouvement de recul bien vite stoppé par les fesses qu’Aphrodite carra en travers de ses jambes. Le Suédois, les yeux rivés sur l’écran, protesta :

« Hé mais… ! Pourquoi personne ne m’a rien dit ?! Il y a « Ce que veulent les femmes » ce soir, sur la deux !

— Tu as fait un cauchemar ? » Demanda Aldébaran avec sollicitude.

— Un rêve plutôt, non ? » Shura désigna le caleçon de Deathmask, égrillard. « Qui devait être agréable en plus ! » Le Cancer sentit l’humidité au bas de son ventre au moment même où il baissait les yeux vers le désastre.

« Chut ! Mais chut ! C’est ma scène préférée ! » Le Poisson se tortillait, tout en écrasant consciencieusement les chevilles de son fauteuil improvisé. « Mel est en train de s’épiler ! Oh… regardez comme il souffre… !

— Je… » L’italien ravala sa salive avec difficultés. « Je… Ouais, j’ai fait un cauchemar. Un putain de cauchemar. » Et sa voix morne retomba, sans qu’il ne cesse de fixer Shura qui tentait de déloger Aphrodite de son siège d’infortune.

« Et bien tant mieux ! Tu ne nous raconteras pas, je suppose ? » Deathmask eut un signe de dénégation qui fit hausser les épaules de son alter ego :

« M’en doutais. Bon, allez, la reine du bal, tu te lèves ou tu te couches définitivement ? Le poker nous attend.

— Ça dépend, avec qui ? »

 

Les chamailleries des deux hommes s’éloignèrent dans la nuit du Domaine Sacré tandis qu’Aldébaran demeurait là, et observait d’un air songeur le Cancer qui venait à son tour d’être happé par la télévision. Et l’effroi qu’il lisait soudain sur son visage ne lui disait rien qui vaille :

« Tu as une sale tête quand même… Tu es tout blanc, tu sais.

— Ça va aller, Aldé, c’est rien. » Et l’Italien de passer une main lasse devant ses yeux, pour ne surtout pas faire le rapprochement entre le grand gaillard qui se tenait devant lui avec ses yeux de mère poule et le… le…

« Tu es sûr ? Tu devrais peut-être grignoter quelque chose… Tu veux un peu de tarte aux amandes ? »

 

**FIN**


End file.
